1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to foldable, self-erectable display stands and, more particularly, to such stands made of cardboard or similar material but which, nevertheless, can sustain and withstand substantial weights of articles placed on display on the stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable, self-erectable display stands are already known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,493,424 and 4,570,805, and Reissue U.S. application Ser. No. 927,549 filed November 6, 1986.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended use of displaying articles, experience has shown that the conventional display stand constructions are not altogether acceptable when the stand is called upon to display articles of substantial weight, e.g. vertically and horizontally stacked beer cans and soda bottles. Over time, the known stands and, more specifically, the shelves on which the heavy articles are mounted, sag in use, thereby interfering with the intended display function.